kushina namikaze
by iamgoku
Summary: What if kushina survived the kyuubi attack , how will this one change shape naruto's life and the future of the world .Originally written by a soul of a warrior the first four chapter belong to him , any chapter after that are written by me
1. it begins

**ok so I've decided to incorporate the original chapters from a soul of a warriors original version because mine continues on from his , plus I haven't updated this story since last year because I've been focusing on my other stories and idea's **

**so anyway here is the first chapter of his original story which after chapter 4 become my chapters enjoy **

* * *

It's done

The sealing is finished

As I watch my husband breathe his last breath. I could not help but wonder the future of our son Naruto.

He now holds in him the nine-tailed demon- kyubbi no kitsune

I know his life will be hard.

But with me in it, I don't think it'll be so hard.

So I promised my husband that I would be with Naruto until the day I die

And Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze won't EVER go down without a fight.


	2. first day and pranks

"UZUMAKI NARUTO GET YOUR SELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kushina yelled as she looked over at Naruto's dirty room.

"Hai!" said the energetic boy as he dashed and landed in front of his mother.

She slammed her fist on his head as she growled. "BAKA! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP BEFORE YOU GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS." Kushina yelled as she picked him up by his collar and tossed him in his pile of clothing.

"CLEAN UP!" she yelled.

"Hai Kaasan." Naruto went through hand seals and 5 other Naruto's appeared.

"Ok guys, let's clean so we can go out and play." The real Naruto said.

"HAI!" the others replied.

'_I knew I shouldn't have been training him since age 4.'_ Kushina thought to her self as she folded her arms and leaned on the door. Her son was just growing up way to fast. She knew her husband would be proud of the growth he had made. At the age of six the boy already knew more than most six year olds. But there were some things that remained unknown to Naruto.

"Kaasan I am finished! Can I go now." Naruto said.

She thought about having him use the clones to fix up the whole mansion but decided against it. After all, who would want to clean up a 4 bedroom 4 bathroom huge complex like the one they lived in?

"Go. But next time you forget to clean your room, I will make you clean the whole house." Kushina said as she went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

As she went in, she found Nara Yoshino, Inuzuka Tsume and Uchiha Mikoto were in the kitchen having a conversation.

"So Kushina, did your boy clean up his room?" Tsume asked.

"He sure did. I just wished I never taught him to do kage bunshin." Kushina said.

"I know what you mean. Kiba's room is a pig sty as well. I just wished I would have given him Akamaru AFTER he cleaned his room." Tsume said.

As the four of them continued on with their conversations, the sons of the 4 were outside playing around.

"Cleaning rooms are so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he laid down and watched the clouds roll by.

"Well at least you don't have to clean up after a puppy. No offense Akamaru, but you can create a lot of mess." Kiba said to his puppy Akamaru as it barked back at him.

"Yeah. Well, at least your finished right?" Sasuke said (1)

"You bet. Now let's go through with the plan shall we." Naruto said as the four huddled close.

(1 hour later)

"NARUTO!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"SASUKE YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW."

"KIBA. COME. NOW!"

The four boys instantly tried to run from their mothers but escape was futile as they got cornered into a wall.

"So which one of you planned this one this time?" Kushina asked.

The 3 pointed to Naruto as he mumbled something about the friends he had.

"So you decided to spray paint the Hokage's faces. Huh?" Kushina asked.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well guess what happens now for the four of you." Tsume said as she stepped in. the four kids visibly gulped at what the mothers could do.

"You will clean every singles Hokage face right now." Yoshino said.

"But-…" whimpered Kiba.

"NO BUTS. YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO START CLEANING." Kushina yelled as a weird Genjustu started that featured the mothers with huge heads and gleaming red eyes towering over the four.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered as the four ran to clean up the tower.

After the mothers were sure they were gone, the 4 woman loudly busted into laughter.

"Your son sure knows how to liven up Konoha." Yoshino said.

"Just like his father." Kushina said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, but it's really amazing how fast those four were. I almost thought I wasn't going to catch them." Mikoto said.

"Were getting old." Tsume said. The four all sighed simultaneously before walking to check up on the four as they cleaned the Hokage monument.

'_What a prankster you are Naruto. What they say is true when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' _

_(THE NEXT DAY)_

"DO YOU HAVE YOUR BENTO?"

"HAI!"

"LET'S GO THEN."

"HAI!"

Naruto rushed downstairs as he was getting ready for his first day at the academy. Kushina tapped her feet while waiting for the boy to hurry up.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Kushina smiled as the two walked off to start the day.

"Let's."

(The academy)

As the two reached, Kushina sent many glares at the few parents who glared at Naruto. She refused to have such bitterness effect her son's life simply because of what people though of him to be. She would hold her tongue for now but soon she would set the whole village straight if it was to be done.

As she and Naruto walked in, they were quickly approached by many of the parents who knew that Naruto was Naruto.

"Why hello Kushina-san, Naruto-kun." A man with platinum blonde hair said as he came up to her holding an equally blonde, light blue eyed girl's hand.

"Hello Inoichi. And you must be Ino." Kushina said as she bent down to look at the girl.

"Yep that's me!" Ino said.

"Well then this is my son Naruto." Kushina said. Naruto instantly blushed as Ino looked at him.

"Hi Naruto." Ino said.

"h-hi Ino." Naruto mumbled as his face remained a hint of red.

'_Hmm. looks like my boy has a little crush on this girl.' _Kushina thought.

"Good day to you Kushina." A man said. Kushina turned around and looked into white, pupil-less eyes.

"Ah! A good day to you to Hiashi-san. And that must be your daughter…."

"Hinata." He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata. May I introduce you to my son Naruto?" Kushina said. The two kids looked at each other and slowly a red tint appeared on their faces. Naruto stuttered a hello as Hinata mumbled a hello as well as poked her fingers.

'_I wonder if Naruto has a crush on all girls.' _Kushina thought to herself.

Soon the introductions began and the class was assembled.

"Have a good day in school ok Naruto."

"I will Kaasan."

"And do not make any trouble. You do know what mommy does to troublesome kids do you?" Kushina said with a growl.

"y-yes." Naruto said as he backed away from her slowly.

"Good! Have a great day. I'll be here to pick you up." Kushina said as she returned to her happy mood and laid a kiss on Naruto's cheek. She then got off and poofed away.

"I wish I can poof like that." Naruto said as he entered the classroom. As soon as he turned around, he realized all eyes were on him. But he didn't mind as he made his way over to sit next to Sasuke.

"Naruto. umm…" Sasuke said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." Sasuke said as he and many other male classmates began laughing.

"But you all do too." Naruto said as the boys slowly realized that their moms all donned them with lipstick.

The class room became eerily quiet as realization came down on the boys.

"MY MOM KISSED ME!" the boys then spent their time waiting for the teacher by trying to remove the lipsticks.

Meanwhile, full brigades of mothers were sitting in the uchiha manor sipping tea and laughing.

"So did you put the permanent lipstick on too?" Kushina asked Mikoto.

"You know it." she replied.

The women laughed as they could hear the screams coming from the academy.

"Kids these days." Kushina muttered to herself as she sipped the tea.


	3. training and girls

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced. Said boy came up to the front with a cocky grin on.

"You will be doing a henge." Iruka said.

"No problem sensei."Naruto said as he henged into the Yondaime.

The class gasped in surprise at how perfect Naruto had henged into the 4th. He had a cloak and a grin that made most of the girls in the room feel faint.

"Perfect." Iruka said as Naruto un-henged himself. And walked back to the line.

"Show off." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What? He said henge." Naruto said.

"But did you HAVE to do the 4th Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I did." Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's my hero." Naruto said.

"Hmm… I guess you have a point. This test is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Everything is troublesome for you." Said a student as he ate some chips out of his bag.

"You sure are right Chouji. All he wants to do is look up at the clouds." Naruto said as the two began snickering.

"Yeah, and sleep." Chouji said.

"QUIET DOWN OVER THERE." Iruka yelled.

"Sorry sensei." The two said. Iruka sighed in exhaustion. The kids were extremely talkative.

Soon the whole class passed the pop quiz that was given all because of Naruto. Over the years, Iruka found that Naruto was one of the most educated students. If you were to ask Naruto about whom the greatest Hokage was, Naruto would go on and on about why each of the Hokage's had different styles that made them unique. But he would also always choose the 4th Hokage more than anyone. He would find that Naruto sometimes used shadow clones to fill in for him. Very smart idea for such a young boy in Iruka's opinion.

"Now class, in a month will be the final exams for guys should be practicing your Bunshin, Henge and **Kawarimi**" Iruka said.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Can't wait." Muttered Naruto

After Iruka dismissed the class, Naruto decided to check up on Sasuke. A few years ago, his entire clan was decimated save his mother who was with his own mother at the moment. The two of them moved in with Naruto and his mother but it was visibly plain that they took it very hard the loss of their clan. (2)

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he approached the uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto knew that this was his language for 'what.' He had become very reserved and mostly trained whenever he could. He would sometimes talk but it wasn't much.

"Let's train eh?" Naruto said as the two walked to the Uzumaki house.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun." A voice yelled out.

"Looks like the fan-girls are coming for you. Sucks to be you." Naruto said as he laughed at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice yelled.

"You were saying?" Sasuke said with a smirk of his own.

Naruto grumbled on about smirking uchiha as they stopped to see who it was who called them. About 3 girls soon came into view panting as if they had run many laps.

"So (pant) what are you (pant) guys doing today?" a girl asked with pink hair.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Uh… just a little training. What about you?" Naruto said, oblivious to what the girls were about to ask.

"Can we watch you guys train?" a blond hair girl asked as she came dangerously close to Naruto's face.

"Uhh…uhm… su-sure Ino." Naruto said as his face instantly reddened. Sasuke sighed at his friends antics.

'_How hard is it to say no?'_

"Cool, let's go." Yelled the girl as she latched onto Sasuke's right arm.

"Let's." said a pink haired girl as she latched onto Sasuke's left arm. Naruto laughed as he began walking while Sasuke grumbled something about 'foolish girls' as he reluctantly let the girls hold onto his arms as he walked. The only girl left, a shy girl with midnight blue hair sighed as she walked to catch up with the four.

'_Naruto-kun.'_

(Uzumaki house)

As the 5 arrived at the house, they were instantly greeted by Mikoto and Kushina.

"Kaasan!" Naruto yelled as his mom hugged him and planted 2 kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"What? Embarrassed because you have these 3 cute girls over?" Kushina said with a knowing expression.

"Kaasan." Naruto whined as he tried to remove the lipstick off of his face as the girl's giggles and Sasuke chuckled.

Before he also got a kiss on his cheek.

"Ha! You got one too." Naruto said as he pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled as Naruto ran laughing and Sasuke chased after him.

"So how are you doing Ino? Sakura? Hinata?" Mikoto asked.

"Fine." Sakura and Ino said simultaneously. Kushina smiled as she heard Hinata speak a timid 'fine.'

"Well, you should hurry up if you're going to watch the boys train. They waste no time fighting." Mikoto said as the girls quickly thanked them and walked off to watch them train.

"You think Hinata will make an advance on Naruto yet?"

"Hmm… I doubt it. But I believe your son knows of her feelings. If not, he is just like his father.

"Dense." The two said simultaneously

(Training grounds.)

"KATON:**Goukakyuu no Jutsu."**

**"FUUTON:Renkuudan ." **

The fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth but was pushed to the left by the wind of Naruto's technique, sent into the stream by the training grounds and nullified. Naruto and Sasuke then ran at each other before Naruto dodged Sasuke's punch and threw a roundhouse kick to be countered with a left hook to the jaw. He got sent flying but not before giving Sasuke a right punch to his jaw. The two backed away panting before stopping.

"Heh. I got you." Sasuke said.

"But I got you as well." Naruto said.

"I got you first." Sasuke said.

"But mine hurt more." Naruto said.

"No it didn't.' Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes it did. Admit it." Naruto growled.

"Care to trey again?" Sasuke said.

"Bring it." Naruto said as the two engaged in hand-to- hand combat again.

"Look at Sasuke-kun. He is so strong." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"But not as strong as Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"But my Sasuke-kun is going to win." Sakura said.

"Whatever you believe forehead-girl."

"Take that back Ino-pig." Sakura growled.

"No. I won't. You should just write on your big forehead how Naruto-kun is going to wipe the floor with your Sasuke-kun."

The two growled at each other before also engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Hinata looked at the two before sighing.

"What are they fighting for?" a voice said, scaring Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"In the flesh. I just finished fighting Sasuke but I'm not tired. Wanna spar?" Naruto said.

"S-sure." Hinata mumbled as the two got into fighting stances.

"So, I was wondering, how come you barely talk Hinata?" Naruto asked as they traded hits, none of them connecting.

"I…" Hinata muttered.

"You seem so shy around me. And you blush a lot." Naruto said as he dodged a poorly thrown jab from Hinata. Not that he was worrying about it.

"I…I'm just a…. shy person." Hinata mumbled. But Naruto heard every word. He did not know why, but he had real sensitive ears and a sensitive nose that allowed him to hear things not normally heard and smelled what most would not normally smell. He also found out him and Kiba had the same strong senses and also had similar movements.

"Hmm…" Naruto said. He then dropped his stance and so did Hinata.

"I got an idea! How about I help you to become more confident." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with a foxy grin on his face. Hinata blushed as he grinned at her.

"How about it?" Naruto said.

"Well…" Hinata said as she looked down and poked her fingers.

"It's perfect. You could come here every Saturday and Sunday and we could work on your confidence. What do you say?" Naruto said.

After thinking about it, Hinata knew she could not answer so all she did was nod her head.

"GREAT!" Naruto shouted. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the training grounds.

"Let's start the lessons now." Naruto said as he grabbed a blushing Hinata away from the training grounds, unknown to him, his mother was watching the two as she leaned under a tree.

"Maybe he's not so dense after all eh Minato?"


	4. party and team placements

"Good luck on those test Naruto. I just know you'll come back with a hitai-ate. And because I know that, I will have a little surprise for you when you get home ok?" Said Kushina as she hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving some red lip stick.

"Thanks mom. See ya." said Naruto as he left. He approached the gate to his house to see Sasuke standing there waiting for him. Naruto instantly laughed at the uchiha.

"What are you laughing at dobe?" Sasuke said, knowing full well Naruto was not the dead last.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's answer.

"So do you." Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto gaped before leaving it alone. He was proud to have his mother's kisses on him. He would wear it with pride.

As the two walked through the village, the villagers gave them looks of wonder and confusion. It took a long time and is still taking some used to, but Naruto was slowly being seen as merely a kid that held a demon ion him and not a demon.

Thanks to a fuming mad and temperamental red headed Uzumaki.

(_FLASHBACK)_

"_Get that demon!"_

_Naruto ran as fast as he could from the mob of villagers chasing him. He only wanted to head home after getting some ramen. He did not know anything of today being the festival for the death of the 4th Hokage._

_Naruto soon found himself trapped in the corner of an alley with many villagers bearing pitchforks, torches and more. _

_Before even one villager could even make an attempt to beat the boy, the whole mob( about 50 or more) froze from the tons and tons of anguishing killer intent being felt and washed on them as a red haired kunoichi and a grey haired shinobi with a masked covering most of his face and a Konoha hitai-ate covering his left eye, both in a full jounin outfit appeared in front of a crying Naruto._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO TO MY SON!" The kunoichi screamed as the killer intent multiplied. _

"_HAS HE DONE ANYTHING TO ANY OF YOU BUT SAVE THIS LOOK LIKE A DEMON TO YOU? YOU SHOULD ALL BE CONDEMNED TO IS A HUMAN BEING. HE IS NOT A DEMON. DEMONS DON'T CRY. DEMON'S DON'T BLEED. DEMON'S CAN TELL ME, HAS MY SON KILLED ANYONE? OR WAS IT THE DEMON THAT WAS SEALED IN HIM THAT HAS DONE THE KILLING? AND YOU TAKE IT UPON YOURSELVES TO ABUSE A DEFENLESS BOY BECAUSE YOUR EYES ARE BLINDED BY FOOLISHNESS." Kushina screamed as she picked up her crying son. _

"_LOOK AT HIM! WOULD A DEMON BEING TRYING TO HIDE FROM YOU? OPEN YOUR EYES! MY BOY IS NO DEMON." She shouted as Naruto was indeed trying to hide behind her. Many of the villagers dropped their weapons in shame and others dropped to their knees in shame and embarrassment. _

"_I SWEAR. IF ONE OF YOU LAYS A FINGER ON MY SON EVER. THE HOKAGE HIMSELF WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM RIPPING YOUR HEARTS OUT." Kushina said before she walked towards the villagers, who hastily cleared a way for her and her son. When they were out of reach, the remaining shinobi spoke. _

"_That boy is a hero for holding back that demon. You all should be praising and thanking him. Without him, we all would be dead right now. I hope you all will change. The Hokage will be notified of this attempt on the boys lives." The shinobi then pulled out a orange book and disappeared in a swirl of leaves (1)_

_FLASHBACK KAI!_

Slowly, word spread out through out the village, changing the views of the boy. While some remained a cold villager, calling the boy a demon and cursing his name, many others slowly began looking at the boy different. Some even began holding conversations with the boy; they had been amazed that the boy could remain so upbeat after all the village has done to the boy.

As the two reached the academy, all movement from parent and child stopped. They looked on as Naruto and Sasuke walked through them with not one hesitation, into the class room.

"Was that lipstick on those two mommy?" a boy asked.

"Why yes it was." the lady said with a smile.

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know, they had just started a kiss mark trend that would soon become a symbol for many years at the academy?

(In the classroom)

"Why hello Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said. In a month, Naruto slowly and surely began bringing up her confidence like he said he would. She was able to hold conversations and also became a very helpful person and stronger in the eyes of her father.

"Are you ready for this test?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Let's do our best." Hinata said as a bluish appeared on her face and she began poking her finger. Naruto would never admit it, but he liked when she would poke her finger. He found it cute."

"You got it Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. He then felt a presence next to him and turned and was inches apart from Ino's face.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto's face instantly turned red from how close she was and Hinata instantly turned a little jealous.

"He-hello Ino-chan." Naruto said. She then sat in the seat next to him.

"I can't wait to start this test. Can't you?" she asked.

"I can wait. But I am really ready to begin." Naruto said. His mom had taught him long ago that in certain situations, it is good to be very calm and collective instead of loud and obnoxious. She told him it kept the enemy shinobi guessing. So he had decided to keep a calm composure at all times.

"Well…I wish you luck." Ino said as she quickly pecked him on the cheek and faced the class. Naruto's face instantly turned pippin hot red. Hinata, not wanting to be outdone and feeling a little confidence boost and competition, also gave him a kiss good luck.

Poor Naruto could not handle the affection and did something uncharacteristic.

He fainted.

"NARUTO-KUN." The two simultaneously shouted.

"Ok class. Let us begin the genin exams." Said Iruka as he came in. he then seen the two girls looking at a seemingly unconscious Naruto with… kiss marks on his face.

Iruka smirked as he seen the marks on his face and instantly knew why he had fainted.

'_Just like his father, a chick magnet.'_

(30 minutes later)

So far, everybody had been doing pretty well in the exams. Iruka found that when it came to weapon training, the uchiha was exceptionally well. With Naruto not to far behind him. The two had also done pretty good in the test taking section of the test. Now would be the moment that everyone had been waiting for, the jutsu test.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out with a smile. He just knew that Naruto would do well.

"You are required to do a…"

"Done" said Naruto. Iruka looked up from his clipboard and gasped along with the rest of the class. The room was filled with Naruto's and a few were henged into his mother or the previous Hokage. Iruka looked around before raising an eyebrow.

'But you haven't done the kawarimi jutsu." Said Iruka.

"Yes I have. Look at where I am." Naruto said. Iruka soon looked at his surroundings and blushed as he realized Naruto was right next to him and in his previous spot was a log. Iruka smiled and decided to give Naruto his hitai-ate.

"You pass." Said Iruka as he gave Naruto his hitai-ate.

'Thanks Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto as he walked out. As soon as he left the classroom, He was enveloped in a hug by his mother.

"I'M SO HAPPY!MY BOY HAS DONE IT! HE'S A GENIN!"

"Kaasan….can't…breath." Naruto choked out. His mother soon released him.

"Oops. Sorry about that." she said as she ruffled his blond hair.

"Come on, let's get your graduation gift huh?" she said as she walked with him to the house to retrieve his gift.

(Uzumaki household)

As Naruto and Kushina entered, Naruto nearly fainted from what he was looking at. In front of him were many scrolls along with weights, new outfits, and 5 papers to which he guessed had to do with finding out with his affinity(2).

"Is all this for…" Naruto said as he trailed off.

"It sure is. All this for my boy." She said. Naruto hugged his mom saying thank you over and over as he went and produced shadow clones to view all of the presents.

He soon found scrolls teaching him taijutsu styles and many other clone jutsu such as 'mizu bunshin' and 'bunshin' and weights that could be adjusted with chakra. He also found out his affinity was wind and water and fire.

"3 affinities. You truly are going to be an amazing shinobi." Kushina said.

"Now go and get dressed. We have to be at a party in a few minutes." She said. Naruto wasted no time putting on his new outfit. He came back with a white shirt, under a dazzling white cloak with flames on the bottom and featuring a huge Uzumaki swirl on the wore a nice white kimono with a red obi tied around her waste. She hated dressing up, but for events like these, she would try.

"Let's go." Kushina said as the two made their way over to the Nara clan for the party.

(Nara clan)

"Ah Kushina, glad you could make It." Yoshino said as she allowed the two Uzumaki's entrance.

"Glad we could make it, this little brat took his sweet time though, he's lucky I don't pummel him to the ground." Said Kushina with a smile as she grabbed onto Naruto's ear. He tried to escape but his tries were futile.

As Naruto went in the backyard to enjoy playing with his friends, he dodged two thrown shiruken with the easiest of dodges.

"Hn. Nice reflexes. It's a shame you're still weaker then Me. said Sasuke as he was surrounded by fan-girls who somehow pass the exam.

"I would usually enjoy pounding your face into the ground but were here to celebrate not fight Sasuke-gaki." Said Naruto as he walked away.

And into the crowd of his own fan-girls.

(Meanwhile)

"Troublesome… why couldn't we have this get together at your house. I just want to look at the clouds in peace. Not hear the loud noise called girls." Shikamaru said as he lay on the grass and looked at the clouds next to a barbecue eating Chouji.

"I don't care were we have it, as long as they have food." Chouji said.

"I'm with you on that one Chouji." Said Naruto as he sat down with a huge plate of ribs stacked to capacity. Chouji and Naruto's mouths watered in anticipation.

"Care to join me in this gracious feast called barbecue." Naruto said, not taking his eyes over the glazed ribs.

"Gladly." Chouji replied. The two wasted no time digging into the ribs and the food was gone in less then 3 minutes.

"That was tasty." Chouji said as he licked his lips."

"You are right." Naruto said as he laid back and rubbed his belly.

"BAKA!" a voice said as a fist slammed into naruto's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAASAN!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and looked at his red haired mother.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOUR TIME WHEN EATING." Kushina growled.

"FOOD IS MEANT TO BE DEVOURED, IF I EAT IT SLOW, IT'LL GET COLD." Naruto growled back. Many of the guests slowly backed away and sweat dropped. It was known that when the Uzumaki duo gets into an argument, the two never back down.

"BOY I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT. TAKE YOUR TIME."

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE MY TIME, I WANT TO EAT FOOD THE WAY I WANT TO."

"YOU WILL EAT HOW I TEACH YOU TO."

"NO I WON'T."

"YES YOU WILL."

"NO I WON'T"

"YOU WANNA BEAT GAKI?" said Kushina as she rolled up her sleeves.

"BRING IT ON KAASAN." Said Naruto as he took off his jacket and cracked his muscles.

The two yelled a battle cry before they engaged in heavy taijutsu, destroying many trees and creating craters for half an hour before Naruto was knocked out and sat on by his mom as she ate some ribs.

"You have much to learn gaki." She said as every boy shuddered from the loss.

(10 minutes later)

"Poor Naruto-kun." Said Ino as she held a ice pack on naruto's head.

"We will make you feel better Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she blushed while dabbing his bruises in alcohol. She was still a little shy, but she could finally talk to Naruto without stuttering. The blushing is another story.

"Itta… thanks, I really appreciate th- OUCH!" Said Naruto as the mumbled on about tough mothers before dodging a kunai thrown at him.

"I HEARD THAT GAKI. I WON'T HESITATE TO POUND YOU INTOP THE GROUND AGAIN." Yelled Kushina from the other side of the backyard.

"OH YEAH! WELL BRI-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Ino clapped a hand over his mouth and Hinata gently pulled him back down to the tree they were attending him to.

"Keep it down." Ino hissed at him.

"It would be a good idea to relax Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she looked away from him, blushing and poking her fingers.

"Hmm… well guess your right. But if my mom thinks I'm going to back down from a challenge, she has another thing coming. An Uzumaki never goes back on their word." Said Naruto as he poked out his chest and the two girls had stars in their eyes in admiration.

"So dreamy." Ino said.

"H-hai." Hinata stuttered.

"You girls say something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two.

"nothing." The girls said simultaneously. Naruto shrugged and the three spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and watching Sasuke blow off his fan-girls.

(Academy)

"Team 1 is…"

Today was the day that the teams got announced. Naruto was just excited to be a genin and could not wait to find out what team he was on. As Iruka read the list, his eyes widened.

TEAM 7, uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei is.

"TAKING THESE BRATS RIGHT NOW!"

The door swung open as a kunoichi came in and grinned ad the 3 kids.

"YOU!" screamed naruto in disbelieve


	5. flashbacks and sisters

**ok so here's where my chapters begin i think i did a good job on this chapter even though i wrote it ages ago **

**anyway here it is**

* * *

leaning against a wall was a tall woman with violet hair done up in a spiky pony tail she was wearing a long tan trench coat and a mesh body suit underneath making her look very appealing

"I'm here to pick up the brats Iruka" she said mockingly

"Oh Anko-san I see well team seven your jonin sensei is "WHAT screamed naruto "why her iruka –sensei anyone but her he said whining iruka on the other hand was confused "you know her naruto?'

"Well of course he knows me I am his big sister after all" she said shocking everyone in the room except naruto shikamaru, hinata, ino, choji, kiba and sasuke who had all met her before from hanging out with naruto but they didn't really know her that well

"And I'm so disappointed that you don't want me as your sensei outoto" she said with a fake pout on her lips while naruto sat there looking irritated

"Well let's go meet me on the roof maggots" she said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

Team 7 got up and headed for the stairs

While leaving Sasuke was looking at naruto strangely "hey why are you so mad about your sister being our sensei I thought she was supposed to be a real powerful kunoichi and all"

"Its not that said naruto it's because she's absolutely crazy sasuke sweat dropped

Anko was sitting on the roof staring at the sky waiting for her team she was thinking about her life how she was abandoned by her sensei and eventually found a family that loved her

**Flashback**

_'Why... Why do they hate me'_ that was the only thought of an eleven year old anko , she was on the streets wondering around aimlessly, she was an orphan, her parents died in the third shinobi war and she was alone she had been alone for a while but than she found someone she thought she could trust someone she thought cared for her , her sensei orochimaru one of the legendary sannin she trained under him and thought he admired her for a time she thought she could be happy but than he betrayed the village he betrayed her and now she was alone again with no one to comfort her

The village turned on her ,shinobi and villagers alike all thought she was like her sensei they hated her because of her teacher and treated her like him, she was attacked by groups of shinobi and hospitalised three times in the past month she had recovered physically but emotionally and mentally that would take time

Her apartment had been destroyed last week and now she was on the streets sleeping wherever she could scouraging for food because she hadnt gotten a mission since her sensei had left the village so she had no money

"I don't understand it I didn't do anything" she said finally stopping in an alleyway

_ 'it was him, I didn't do anything i trusted him and now Im alone again ,forever cursed to wear his mark'_ she thought reaching to touch the mark on her neck it ,tears streaming down her face as she collapsed sobbing into the ground , she laid there and cried for what seemed like hours until she felt a hand on her back and a kind voice say to her " are you okay "

**Kushina's pov**

She was on her way back to the namikaze compound after spending the day in the village it was getting late and her husband would be back soon, minato was always tired after getting home after assiging missions and massive amounts of paper work , she had always wondered why he didn't use kage bunshin's to speed up the process it would cut his work down for him

She was interrupted by her thoughts by the sounds of sobbing and crying following the noise she was shocked when she found a little girl crawled up into a ball with her head in her hands crying in an alleyway

But why would a girl of her age be out this late and why is she crying kushina could only wonder until realising who the girl was she was orochimaru's former apprentice anko, kushina had never liked orochimaru he had always creeped her out he just seemed so strange, slowly approaching the girl she gently placed her hand on her back "are you okay she said

**Normal pov**

Anko looked up to see who was touching her it was none other than the kushina namikaze wife of the fourth hokage and possibly the second strongest kunoichi in the village possibly the world beside's the slug sannin tsunade and here she was smiling, smiling at her with a kind look on her face

"l-lady Kushina" she said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, not wanting to be seen in the state she was in "I'm sorry you saw me like that" she said sadly her eyes were red and puffy evidence of her crying and her voice was hoarse and ruff

"Its okay I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay" she said gently

Anko was shocked the hokage's wife was worried about her of all people no one had shown her kindness for so long she didn't know how to react

"Wh-why would you be concerned about me lady kushina" her voice breaking "no body cares about me" kushina looked at her with sadness in her eyes _she's all alone_ she thought her heart reaching out to the girl _with no one to love her_ "my parents are dead and my teacher abandoned me" anko said on the verge of crying again, kushina could relate her village had been destroyed and she had been orphaned herself

"nobody cares whether i live or die the village hate me " anko said "maybe I should do everybody a favour and just die" she said finally

this was the last straw for kushina

Before Anko knew what was going on she felt two arms pull her into warm embrace "w-what" anko said not believing what was happening kushina was hugging her tightly "why" anko said finally

"Because no child should have to suffer like you have or be treated like you have" kushina replied heatedly "I don't care what your sensei did that doesn't mean you should be treated like some traitor or a monster you're just a little girl who deserves happiness and love like everyone else and don't you ever let me hear you say that again " she replied angrily

After hearing this anko couldn't help it and broke down crying into Kushina's shoulder hugging her back tightly as if she would disappear if she let go

_'damn you Orochimaru its all your fault ,leaving this girl to suffer for your crimes' _Kushina thought as she held the girl closer

anko held on to her until she fell asleep exhausted Kushina decided to take her home with her picking her up she leaned anko's head on her shoulder careful not to wake her and began walking towards the estate kushina wasn't going to let her sleep outside in the street anymore

_'I guess she just needed someone to care for her'_ kushina thought _I'm going to ask Minato to adopt her , _

_after all I have always wanted a daughter and she could use a loving family_

* * *

**Namikaze compound **

Anko awoke hours later unaware of her surrounding's she shot up immediately looking around she found she was in a large bed in a plain room there was a small table near the wall but other than that it was bare

"I'm glad you're awake" a voice said Anko turned her head to see kushina and the fourth hokage staring at her "y-yondaime sama" she said surprised at seeing the hokage

"You fell asleep so my wife brought you back to our home to rest " said minato giving her a kind smileremembering when he came home earlier to find Kushina sitting on the couch in the living room with the sleeping girl on her lap

_'from what kushina's told me about her and from what I've seen she's been through a lot but I think __she's in for a surprise '_ he thought smiling

"thank you lady kushina" anko said gratefully

"don't thank me yet" said kushina "we've got a surprise for you" said Minato

"what is it " ? said Anko

"well we talked about it and me and Minato both agree that you should have a loving home and we both decided that we'd adopt you as our own daughter" said Kushina

Anko just stared at them for awhile her eyes wide with shock and hope she looked at minato who just nodded at her and again at kushina who smiled at her it was a warm smile that reminded her of her mother before she died

"well that is if you'll have us for parents" Minato said

Before they could say another word both of them were pulled into a strong hug by an ecstatic and hysteric Anko "thank you thank you thank you" she cried she could beleive it she was being adopted by the hokage and his wife who had shown her kindness she had thought she would never receive again they offered to adopt her and love her as their own daughter she was so happy

"kaasan ..tousan " she cried tears of joy as they returned her affection "yes that's right musume ( daughter) were your family now" said Kushina

"and we will always be here for you" said Minato

**Flashback end**

Anko was brought out of her flashback by the sound of her team approaching

she quickly wiped the lone tear from her eye

Naruto and Sasuke were the first to appear through the doorway followed by a shy Hinata

They sat down before her with Naruto grumbling some thing about "hebi-neechan being my sensei" anko just smirked

"well team how about we start with some introductions your name , likes dislikes and dreams for the future" she said glancing at them

"why don't you start neechan" said naruto with a smirk

"okay fine my name is anko mitarashi namikaze I like sweet dumplings ,training and pestering my little brother" at this naruto grunted " I dislike fools who judge people without knowing them and I hate anyone that harms my family

I also dislike those icha icha paradise books and anyone who reads them she suddenly said with flames appearing in her eyes

"and her voice becoming cold and serious "there is someone I wish to kill for what he did to me " she said naruto looked at her with concern and understanding while Sasuke looked surprised and interested , Hinata looked at her with confusion

"okay now youre turn brats" she said returing to her previous mood

* * *

**ok so there it is my first official chapter of this story , what do you think good ? bad ? please review i love to get feedback on my work **

**also PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions you want to share with me i will listen **

**anyway just a little notice since im on break from high school i can finally do some solid writing for stories im in the ( slow ) process of writing a new chapter for "naruto the saiyan"plus im writing a new crossover ( its a naruto teen titans cross , i know theres like heaps of those but my idea came from reading two other crosses one "foxfire"( theres two stories of that the original and one that was adopted after the original author abandoned it )where naruto is the temeranian brother of starfire but he's in a different dimension from them and "Alternate Dimensions: Second Chances" by uzumaki crossover"i recommend those stories there good)**

**anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter and my now continuation of kushina namikaze and don't worry there will be more flashbacks in future chapters showing Anko's life before naruto's birth and naruto's younger years growing up **

**until next time - Goku **


End file.
